1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of rodent baiting devices and procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bait stations containing poisoned bait are commonly used to kill rodents. When a bait station is to be placed in an area people can access, it is important that the bait station be secure and tamper-resistant so that children and others cannot access the bait. Many rodent bait stations have double locking mechanisms or special keys which are complicated and difficult to operate. A service specialist who replaces the bait must squat or kneel down to perform service on a typical bait station. This can be very time consuming and physically taxing when a service specialist must service hundreds of bait stations.
Other bait stations are also limited to a single compartment so that a person must replace the bait with new bait each time the bait has been eaten or has expired. In addition, most service contracts require that the bait be replaced with new bait during every service. This requires additional effort because bulk supplies of bait must be carried to each station for replacement.